


What Was Once, Can Be Again

by mggislife2789



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Dominant, F/M, Kinky sex, Rough Sex, Submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789





	What Was Once, Can Be Again

Here I was, out at a party with another man, just weeks after our breakup. Well, he lost out. Why did my life have to stop? I danced with my date, mingled with everyone at the party, and the entire time, he had his eyes on me. He was pissed. Not so much at the fact that I was having fun, but more about who I was having fun with.

I turned my back on Ben and towards my date, James, and smirked. “Pretend I've just said something really funny and laugh. I need to make sure he sees.” James subtly rolled his eyes and laughed, “I swear if you breathe a word of this to Morgan, I'll kill you.” We continued to talk –about random crap – not anything important. But I did make sure to touch James’ arm periodically throughout the conversation. I felt the heat of his gaze on me constantly. It reminded me of our relationship. We were always on fire. Don't get me wrong, we had our sweet, fun nights too, but we were intense. I glanced to my side and thought I saw Ben there when I heard James say, “He’s not there, but he’s definitely looking.” I leaned in and kissed him.

James looked a bit stunned, but he knew where I was headed, “You know, you’re lucky I like you.” I snorted and covered my mouth. I was always embarrassed when that happened and it made James double over with laughter. I ended up doubled over myself when I heard his unmistakable baritone, “I always thought that was adorable, don't you?” as he extended his hand to James. They shook hands and I introduced them. As soon as I said James was my boyfriend, Ben’s demeanor changed from affable to jealous. “James, do you mind if I steal her away for a while?” James nodded and Ben linked his arm in mine, walking us both out of the party and down the road a bit. “That was rude,” I exclaimed, “he was being nothing but cordial with you.”

“You have to be kidding me. That is the man you've chosen to be with,” he said gruffly.

He was making me mad now. “Yes! He’s a gentleman, he’s kind, and he actually wants to put the effort into our relationship.”

He stepped forward and grabbed my head in his hands, crashing his lips into mine and reminding me of what was. He released me from the searing kiss and I looked up; we must have been outside his hotel. “Come upstairs with me,” he said, reaching out his hand. I might regret this night, but I couldn’t deny I missed what used to be.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was warm as we made our way into the elevator, but I couldn't escape the shiver that crept up my spine. I could not contain my excitement. I missed us. It must have shown slightly because the next thing I heard was, “Stop biting your lip or I swear I will take you right here, right now, in this elevator, and I don't care who walks in.” The corner of my lip curled up as I met his gaze. I felt the dampening in my panties and was quickly reminded of what this man could do to me. I was just about to bit my lip again – a dare, but the elevator doors opened, and he led me to his room, practically fumbling with the keycard as he placed it in the door lock. 

He locked the door behind us and shrugged off his jacket. I immediately fell back into my submissive role, waiting for him to tell me what he wanted. Despite our emotional baggage, sexually I trusted this man with every fiber of my body. He sat on the edge of the bed and pointed in front of him, indicating he wanted me to stand before him in the standard submissive pose – legs slightly wider than the hips with my hands behind my back. He stood up then, towering over me as he pulled off my dress and unhooked my black lace bra, leaving me in matching panties and five-inch heels. He returned to his seated position on the bed and pulled me closer to him, dipping his tongue and fingers just below my waistband. My already overheated body was silently begging for him to take more control, get rougher with me. Just then, he wrenched my panties down. “Already wet, me dear?” He placed his hand around the back of my neck and pulled my forward, so I was bent over in front of him. We were eye to eye, centimeters away from each other, as his hand traveled slowly down my quivering body. He placed my head on his shoulder and his other hand pinched my nipple, eliciting a gasp. “Oh how I love that sound,” he groaned. Without missing a beat, his hand moved lower and suddenly he had curled two fingers inside me, with the palm of his hand resting on my swollen nerves. He pumped his fingers in and out of me, my slickness coating his hand. My shaking breath must have echoed in his ear because the rhythm of his movements soon mimicked that of my breathing. I gently bit his earlobe, pulling down as his fingers pressed hard on my clit. The intense pressure made my knees buckle and I fell in front of him with my head between his legs. I wanted to unbutton his trousers and devour him, but he knew that and wasn't about to let me have my way. He was going to control my pleasure tonight - and that was perfectly okay with me.

He pulled my hair back, forcing me to look at him and said, “On the bed, face down with your beautiful ass in the air.”

“Yes,” I moaned quietly.

“Excuse me?” he questioned. “What was that?”

I corrected myself. “Yes, sir.”

I assumed my position on the bed and was treated to the delicious sounds of him undressing, the rubbing of fabrics as he removed his tie, the clashing of metal as he removed his belt. I felt the bed dip as he kneeled behind me, placing himself at my entrance. I pushed back slightly, wanting all of him again, but he pulled back, toying with me. With a hint of a smile he said, “Maybe I shouldn’t. You seem too eager. I don’t know if I want to give you what you want.” I knew I had him then. “Well, if you don't want to then I can put my clothes back on and return to my date.” I continued cockily, “Are you sure you want him inside me tonight?” With that, he thrust inside me with a force that rattled my bones. I could feel his jealousy. He continued to fuck me with sharp, deliberate thrusts, me grunting with each one. “Oh, fuck, harder!” I screamed. He ground down on me then and placed one of his hands around my neck, placing just the right amount of pressure to make me moan. I was losing control. “Please, sir, can I come?”

“No, not without my permission,” he grunted. He stilled his movements then and I pushed up, outwardly begging for him to bring me to the brink again. He began moving, building up to those calculated thrusts again. “I think you might be sexiest when you're begging, dear.” He removed his hand from my neck and moved down to my fiery center, flicking my clit in time with his thrusts. On his last thrust, he stilled his fingers and watched as my body began to quake. But I did as I would normally do, I asked, “Please?”

“Yes, dear. Come for me. Now.” I let myself go and clenched around his length, letting out a scream into the mattress beneath me. He collapsed on top of me. That was my favorite thing – his weight on me. He let down his defenses then, “Do you really have to go back to him?”

“No,” I laughed sleepily. “As long as we can work on us.”

“Really?” he grinned. “You’d leave him like that? I feel good.”

I smiled up at him, “You know, for someone so observant, you really are clueless.” He looked so confused. “James is bi. Morgan, who he told you about, is his boyfriend.”

“You played me,” he laughed disbelievingly.

“Damn straight,” I giggled, as I smiled and closed my eyes.


End file.
